The pain and the power
by midnightstars12
Summary: the flash and young justice crossover. What happens when Barry,Joe and Katlyn go to the circus to see the flying Grayson's but instead see much worse? Brotherly fluff, pain, dying, Barry adopts Dick and not Bruce Wayne. rated T for death and slight cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

hello! ok so what to say... um first of all im not finishing my other fic about yj and ultimate spiderman. i had gone 3 days without sleep when i wrote that, so sorry it was terribe. also i might change my username. i was also hyped up on coffee when i wrote my other fic so after i uploaded it i passed out... and then i woke up and looked at my laptop like "wha? when did i write this? ohhhh ya." so ya ;).

but this is going to be _another_ crossover. i don't know why im ubsesed with them. but onto this.

So in young justice robin is all perky and happy and pranky and sluaghter's the english language and of course his parents fell in front of him to there doom. and in the flash barry is all smart and does things without thinking and is sarcastic and happy and his mom got murdered in front of him and his father got blamed. so i started think 'what if barry adopted dick and not bruce?' i honestly just thought of that and every little detail so here i am! I upload everything after i finish writing it so sorry if i missed something like a typo. i'm just trying to learn like two languages right know so when i talk to my family im like ' umm yes?' english seems foriegn sometimes XD anyway enough blabbing.

so i am putting a cartoon and a real life action together. everything will be real and it shouldn't be to hard to imagine YJ as real life people. i mean there's a thing called cosplay that does that :).

ok so everyone is the same in the flash exept i am putting this like first 10 episodes-ish i dont know why i just want to focuss on barry and dick and not reverse flash and captain cold and barry and iris relashionship drama etc. but Barry moved back in with joe. it just goes with the story. Also i know its Romanian and not Romani but thats the only one close thing i can find, i'm also not going to use the accents to it like the little swirl bellow the S, ya i can't do that. sorry but i will put the english version underneath and i doubt someone who speaks Romani/Romanian is reading this.

so this is in normal the flash time but for Dick its diffrent, like i said. so Dick will be 8 and all the other leauge members are acually here. they just are wondering if they should recruite barry. Green arrow is not a part of the league yet so no speedy or sidekicks etc. ok! How many times i have tryed to shut up i do not know, but i will know! talle-ho!

 **3rd person P.O.V. mainly focused on Barry.**

Barry had just arrived home after a whole day of testing his maximum speed. he had red marks on his skin where the suction cups held the wires in place. they should be gone in about 2 minutes thanks to his healing. he had just walked through the door and emideantly went to the kitchen. a speedster has to eat!

Barry has just walked through the living room when suddenly his face met joes chest. "OOmmphh" he gasped in suprise but it was muffled by Joe's shirt."Sorry Barry, but you should watch where you are going. whats the rush?" joe questioned. all of a sudden Barry's stomouch let out a large growl and gurgling noise from its loss of food to suplenish its body.

Barry slightly blushed as Joe smirked "AAAHHhhh i see. wouldn't want you to starve to death, there is a leftover bowl of mac&cheese in the fridge from lunch." Barry beamed up to his foster father. "thanks Joe your the best! Oh and where are _you_ going in such a rush?" Barry semi smerked at his comment.

Joe then grabbed Barry's shoulders to steady him to stand alone while they both made their way to the kitchen. "Well, Barry it was _going_ to be a suprise but i guess the lighting bolt is out of the cloud." Ever since Joe has found out Barry was the flash he had been making speed and storm refrences non stop for Barry to use as the flash. so far none of them where good. Barry put one eyebrow up questioningly "No Joe. im not going to use a catch frase."

Joe looked annoyed "Oh come on! that was a good one! fine but i _was_ heading to the circus grounds to get tickets to the show. you have been talking about the knew 'flying grayson's' act the whole month! what is it you want to see about them anyway?" Barry's eyes lit up at the mention of the flying Grayson's act. "Joe what isn't there to love! not only is there trapize act amazing, but i can also remeber them and try to make them fighting moves! and also the geomatry! seeing them fly through the air looking at the diffrent angles, making out moves to the height and weight and if there going to make it or not! ITS AWSOME! not to menchion that my knowlege of knowing the Romani language can finally come in handy!"

At this moment Barry was flailing his arm's around in pure exitment. Joe chuckled."alright alright i get it. since you know where im going know, i was just going to get tickets for you and I but is there anyone else you want to come?" Barry smiled at the idea of his family all watching the circus. then he thought of being the flash, and his team. "Yes acually, i know there kind of knew to you but could be invite Katlyn and Cisco? they could also learn from the act." Barry said. he may or may not have added to last part so Joe couldn't decline. Joe shook his head at his crazy little foster son. "Sure." he said.

as Joe walked through the house to the door he turned around. "oh and Barry?" Barry looked up from the mountin of mac&cheese he had made in 4.8 millasecond. "HHMMMmmm?" he asked having his mouth full of cheesy goodness. Joe then opened the door and steped out, then poked his head back in the house "You didnt need to add the last part about your team." Joe then smirked as he closed the door, but just slowy enough to hear Barry choke. He then chuckled.

It had been a couple weeks since Joe went to get the tickets and tonight was the show. At the moment Joe was driving the car lisining to god knows what kind of music as Barry was head-banging to it. Joe sighed annoyed at the noise. Right know they where heading to S.T.A.R. labs to pick up Katlyn and Cisco. The minute Barry had found out what Joe was doing in such a rush he called Katlyn and Cisco to see if they wanted to come. they said yes as fast as they could clearly ecstatic at going to be able to wach such a show.

As Joe slowly pulled into the parking lot, Barry could already see Katlyn and Cisco waiting outside impationtly. He smiled. As Joe parked the car, Barry, suddenly in superspeed, unbuckled, opened the door, ran to Katlyn and Cisco and brought them back in the car buckled them both up and was sitting back in his seat before Joe could even have time to say where here.

Both of said S.T.A.R. lab employe's where sitting there eyes wide open mouthes agape. Barry let out a snigger. "Dood don't do that! it's all kinds of wierd for people that dont see it in slow-mo!" Cisco complained. Barry rolled his eyes playfully. " _well_ it's not my fualt that there was traffic and i didn't want to be late!" He retorted back to Cisco as if they where sibling's bickering.

"Boys! Calm down! Whats done is done. now can we get going so we can see the show!" Katlyn said the last part sound like a exited squeel. " Heck ya! put the petal to the metal Joe-ster!" Cisco replyed using his 'nickname' for Joe. Joe let out a annoyed grunt as he turned the car back on and started to drive.

They all had just arrived at the circus grounds and they where all mesmarized. Not only was there a amazing assortment of flowers lining the tent, but the tent! It was giant with 3 poles holding it up at the beggining middle and end. It was red with yellow stripes and white stars lining the stiching.

there where all types of animal cages and trailers for the acts, to the left. and to the right was a cotton candy stand, a hotdog stand, a penut stand, and a souvinier stand. it smelled amazing! like freshly made thanksgiving dinner with a side of hey and sugar. (it could happen)

All four of the friends inhaled deeply to get more of the pleasent eroma in there lungs. then they all parted. Joe went to go get there seeting charts, Cisco went over to the animals to try and identify them, And Barry of course went to the food stands. Katlyn really had no ubjetive, so she just followed Barry being a bit peckish herself.

Barry walked up to the hotdog stand first, getting three hotdogs with everthing on it for him ("high matabalsim")a Hotdog with chili, cheese, onions and jalapeno's for Joe. A corndog with ketchup and mustard and relish for Cisco, and suprisingly a hotdog with chili, relish,ketchup and extra mayo for Katyln.(who knew?)

After that barry went and got cotton candy and penuts for everyone to share. Then out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the souvinier stand. It had a stuffed monkey with blond short hair, a giant hat and glasses.(it was suposed to be a ring leader.) A gorrila sporting a lovely tutu, and stuffed bunny that said " my friend went to the circus and all he got me was this bunny."

Barry quickly made his was over to the stand, making sure Katlyn wasn't looking. He walked up to the carnee. "umm Hello i would like one ring leader monkey, one tutu elaphent, and one my friend is a jerk, bunny, please." He said smiling. His friends where going to love this. The carnee looked a little questioning at first but then grabbed all of the toys and put them on the counter. "For your lady friend?" The carnee asked, looking at Katlyn. Barry suddenly was blushing."oh um no! no no! she's me friend. these are just for my friends." he said a slight bit of panick in his voice.

The carnee just shrugged his shoulders as Barry acepted the toys after paying. He quickly rounded up his friends and went to find Joe, in the process already eating one of his hotdogs and Cisco was happily chowing down on the corndogs batter (He said that it was like eating it twice if you ate the batter first then the corndog since it would still have batter flavor.) And Katlyn was trying her best not to trip on the hey on the floor as her high heels sunk in the dirt. Barry hadn't found Joe yet and was starting to get worried when all of a sudden someone grabbed his shoulder's, big caloused hands with gentle fingers. Joe. Barry turned around happy to see the person he was just worrying about.

"Hey Joe! i was looking for you, um where are our seats?" Barry questioned."suprisingly in the center of the tent, we get a view of everything. they randomize the seats to the tickets so people can't fight over that its there seat." Joe said, wondering why other places don't do the same thing. Barry smiled, ready to see the show. "Awsome lets go shall we? i got some stuff for you and everyone else." Barry said as Joe was leading them to there seats, and just as Joe said, they where the best seats in the house! they could see everything. Barry wondered what he had done to get these seats out of all the other people. well i guess i am the flash and i probably _have_ saved almost all the people in here. Barry smiled for the billionth time. this was going to be a good night.

A little while later the clowns where preparing their act, so Barry thought it was as good a time as any to give his friends there gifts. He grabbed the recycled walmart bag he put under his seat and grabbed the toys out. "Hey guys, i got you all a souvoneuir."They all suddenly looked over to their friend, curious to see what he had gotten them.

"This is for Cisco, i think he will admire the sence of humour." Barry said as he handed the bunny to the eager Cisco. Cisco grabbed the toy couriously and look it over, then he saw the font on it's stomouch. "my friends went to the circus and all he got me was this bunny." Cisco said. Then they all chuckled and Cisco gave Barry a bro-hug.

"this is for katlyn,i know you think that the one's that put it all together are the most imoportant of a team, and your right. and your our's. so i got you this!" Barry said exitedly as he shoved the stuffed monkey to his female friend. Katlyn took a look at the mokey and smiled. to be honest Barry's remark was more meaningfull than the toy, but she wasn't about to decline it. She giggled and encased Barry in a hug "thanks Barry. this means alot." she whispered in his ear so only he could hear.

Barry returned the hug of course, over joyed that his friends liked there gifts. as Katlyn let go of Barry he was about to eat his last hotdog, but then he smacked his head with his hand. "ahh! i almost forgot! this is for you Joe!" barry said in kind of a teasing tone. He then grabbed the tutu wearing ape out of the bag. He then stated "Joe! i know that a gorilla is your favorite animal, and to be honest your kind of like one, so i thought this suited you!" He said trying to sastain giggles.

As soon as Joe Grabbed it he got a clear look of it. _Yes_ it was a gorilla, but it was wearing a TUTU! Joe looked mad for a moment and then he looked questioning " So you are telling me that i should wear a _pink tutu_?" At that moment everyone burst into fits of luaghs and giggles, even Joe chuckled a little. Then all the lights went out and they heard a voice "Lady's and gentlemen if you would please derect your atention to the stage the first act is about to start!" Said the wring leader, Haley i think his name was. Everyone did as told and the croud erupted in cheers.

As the second to last act finished the gang was a mess. They where all full on all the circus food they had consumed and all there legs where asleep. none the less, Barry was ecstatic at the moment. i mean the flying Grayson's where about to go on stage for pete sakes! After all there talk about it it bassicly was going to be the best thing EVER! "Ladies and gentlemen! i pressent to you the Flying grayson's! the one and only trapize act that preform's without a net! and tonight they are doing a brand knew routine! they are going to attempt to do a triple flip!"

the entire croud cheared including Barry, Cisco and Katlyn. Joe just wanted to see what the fuss was about. He would have just offered for Barry to see the show with his friends, but aperently his mother and father had brought him to see their act when he was little. it was only a week before the murder of Barry's mother, so Joe wanted to be there for him incase he got upset or had any flash backs. Aperently the flying Grayson's had a child know. Barry was exited to see if it was a boy or a girl, they where suposed to be preforming all together so he would get a good look.

Then the light on Haley started moving. as Haley started talking again "Everyone i would like to introduce to you Mary grayson!" the spot light was shining on the top of a platform on a woman who seemed in her late 30's, has meduim brown hair, the most amazing deep blue eyes, a gymnist's form and a red leatard with white in the middle and some type of bird in black in the center of it. the whole croud cheered and Barry was awstruck. it was pretty strange what 15 years could do to you.

"And her muscular husband John Grayson!" the spot light went to the left and was shining on a very muscular man, he was well built and as well had a gymnist's body. he has black hair and greenish brown eyes. he had the same outfitt on exept his had short short's and his leatard showed of his brooting chest.

"And everyone, last but not least John and Mary's son, Richard Grayson!" the wringleader yelled exitment in his voice. The boy, Richard, was short, about to his father's hips and his mother's waist. he was skinny, if he wasn't up there Barry would have guessed he was in kindergarden. he had raven hair that had bangs spread across his face. He had his mother's eyes, but with a bit of light blue wich made his eyes look like glistining jewls. he had a leatard as well but this one, like his father's had short short's, but he also had his leatard going up to the same length as his mother's pertecting his chest. he looked about 6 or 7. Barry was amazed at how the trapize artist's had aged so well and how cute there kid was!

"And laddies and gentle men, it just happen's to be Richards birthday! he just turned eight about two hours ago and his birthday wish was to perform, with his parents, without a net!" Richard then looked down at his feet suddenly intrested in his toes, ok so he was shy. Barry of course was happy that it was the kid's birthday, that means he can tell him this. he stood up and cupped his hand around his mouth and yelled "LA MULTI ANI RICHARD!" (Happy birthday richard) the young boy looked startled at just hearing someone in the _croud_ celabrate him in romani, he looked up and saw Barry, he the had a million dollar smile on his face as all his worry was gone. Romani was NOT a commen language, and he had spoken it! best birthday ever!

Barry sat back down in his seat, a bright smile on his face for making the child happy. Katlyn and Cisco stared at him "You know Romani?!" They both asked. "yup" Barry replyed, poping the P. They all look like they saw a ghost. Joe was chuckling at the team's suprise that his genuis foster son knew 5 languages. then they all turned there atention back to the Flying Grayson's and the apperent birthday boy start there act.

Mary grayson jumped off of the platrom onto the trapize, she swung for a while before doing a flip and a split midair as she grabbed onto the next bar with her knee's. then John jumped and grabbed onto the trapize with his knee's, then he sprang into the air for the next bar, wich his wife was still on. as he was about to reach it Mary spun herself around and jolted off doing a flip and pushing off her husband's back and then re-grabbing the first trapize. As she did so her husband tryed to grab onto the trapize, wich he did but two of his fingers on his left hand didn't grab it. that can't be right Barry thought, from what he read they had practised this twenty-nine times, that many times with the level of preparing and skill, everything should have been perfect.

Maybe my geomatry was just a little off. or he over did his swing. it's fine one flaw means nothing. Barry covinsed himself, trying to calm his worry for the small family.

Mary then turned back around and jumped from her trapize over to her husband's. She was upsidedown and her palms met her husbands chest, she then pushed off of him and went back to the first trapize this time facing her son and holding on by her knee's. this was about the time when dick should have jumped into her arms and they would do the triple flip. but he didn't. Barry's eyes widdened in shock, the angles where all off! he then went looking around to see why. then Barry saw it. Mary's grayson and John grayson's ropes where breaking. that means they would fall. not into a net, there was no net. they where going to fall to there deaths.

(you where expecting a cliff hanger? don't worry i'm nice!)

Barry stood up, he was about to run to them but then everyone would see he's the flash. So instead he yelled trying to save this poor child the tramua he went through. "RICHIRD! NU SARI IN BRATELE LUI MARY'S FUNIE EI ESTE DE RUPERE! ASA ESTE SA JOHN'S INCERCATI SA OBTINETI LA O PLATFORMA RAPIDA!" (RICHARD! DON'T JUMP OFF MARY'S ROPE IS BREAKING! SO IS JOHN'S TRY TO GET TO A PLATFORM QUICK!") Richard looked over to Barry in pure horror. Why was he the only one that told them? Richard then looked at his parents ropes and sure enough they where breaking. Richard stepped back never leaving Barry's eyes. this man just saved his parents and him. Richard thought. Mary tried to grab up to the platform, but to no avail. the rope broke before she could get a grip and she was falling. so was john. to there deaths.

Richard tryed not to look. he heard there screams. he didn't want to see what was going to happen. so instead he kept looking at Barry. evryone elses eyes had fear. but Barry, Barry's had sorrow and sympathy. so he did the only thing a eight year old could do. ocupy themselves. Tears streamed down Richard's face as he heard his mother call out his name. "CUM VA NUMITI!?" (what is your name!?") Barry saw what the child was trying to do. he was trying not to look, to hear, to see, his parents death. he felt a bond with this child. then he heard what the child said. "BARRY." he said in reply. Then Barry remembered something, not only was his mom going to die but his dad to. at least he could visit his father. and even worse. it was his birthday. forever he will hate his birthday. his birthday will be a reminder of the deaths of his loved ones.

Richard was crying even harder know. Then he said something that Barry had no idea why. "VEI FI PRIETUNIL MEU, BARRY? TE ROG AJUTA-MOG!"("will you be my friend Barry? Please help me!") Barry was touched by the words of the boy. but then he heard the last part. his parents died. just as Richard had said that a loud crack and splat could be heard across the tent. parents covered children's eyes, even their eyes. but Barry saw it. the trapize artist's that brought him joy as a child and now just landed on the ground to there death. bones where sticking out, organs where everywhere and blood covered everything. He did NOT want that child to she what he had to see. and this was a million times worse.

"SIGUR CA VA FI PREITENUL TUA, RICHARD. EU VA VA AJUTA INTOTDEAUNA." (Of course i will be your friend, Richard. i will always help you richard) Bary said, he would try comfort Richard and help him if anyone would let him. "M-AM UITAT PE MAMI UCIS IN FATA MEU A PLECAT LA INCHISOUR PENTRU ASTA. STIU CUM TE SIMTI TE VOI A JUTA." (I watched my mother get killed in front of me. my father went to prison for it. i know how you feel i will help you.) Barry thought that by sharing his sob story the child would trust him. Richard's face of fear turned to sorrow. "IM PARE RAU. PLEASE-ME SPUI PULA ASTE E SEEA CE-MI SPUI PREITENII MEI. BARRY, VA RUGAM RAG AJUTA-MA ACUM." (I'm so sorry. please call me dick that's what my friends call me. Barry, please please help me now.)

Barry felt so bad for the boy. he kept asking for help. he turned to the ring leader and yelled " Can i help him? please, we have been talking." the wring leader then replied "uum yes yes i umm oh god what just happened! yes i speak romani i heard please help him... oh GOD WHY! MARY JOHN! DICK!" then he started crying and Barry felt so bad. Yes his mother got murdered but not his father. And he didn't know anyone. He quickly turned to Joe, Cisco and Katlyn. he explained there convorsation. "Yes. Barry go help the kid. i'll call the team and try to get this cleaned up. Barry god im so sorry. bring the kid down here." Joe anwsered. he was crying. everyone was crying. Barry quickly realised, that without talking to Barry richard might look at his family's corpse's.

Barry quickly ran as fast as he could (human him could) to the ladder. He grabbed onto it and started climbing up it to the platform. Once he got up there he saw Richard sitting, knee's to his chest shivering and Sobbing. Barry sighed. a child just lost the most important people in the world to him. Barry slowly walked over to the child and sat next to him and covered the cowering boy in his jacket. "Dick, Esti in regula vada a fi ok promit. i a pastra meu promisiunea lui." (Dick are you ok? its going to be ok i promise. i keep my promise's.") Barry whispered into to the child's ear. he was going to help him and so help him god he would not let anyone hurt this child.

"Nici nu im ok. va rugam scoatema da aici vreau sa fiu co tine, Mi-ai salvat viata mea va multemesc."( no im not ok. please get me out of here i want to be with you,you saved my life thank you.") Of course the child wanted to be with him. of course it was as if they where family. Barry saved Dick's life. and he made it so he didn't have to wittness his parents die. and now it was over. as far as he was concerned Barry was his gardian angel. Not to mention that it proved so even further more that the same person that spoke romani also had a troubled past. Dick's parents alway's told him that once he found his gardian angel, it would never leave. and he hoped that was true. Barry made him fell safe. The man who saved his life made him feel safe.

"Desigur, desigur, in conditii de siguranta dumneavoastra fin ta. nimic nu si va intampla cu tine." (of course, of course,your safe nothing is going to happen to you.)

Barry picked up the frail boy bridal style whispering reasuring words to him in Romani.

 **WWWOOOO! OK THE END! well acually i really like this story so i'm going to continue it! i don't know when i will write the rest but i will. man that was a long chapter! sorry if anyone is ooc, and if you say robin ooc he's really not. right know he is eight year old dick grayson who just lost his parents. i think he reacted quite well. flames will be ignored. please review. dont be afraid to tell me you hate it and point out my flaws, just be sure to tell me why you hate it, or else ill be sad ;( But annnyywwwaaay! thanks! i have been writing since 8 and know its 1. so ya! bye bye!-3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N**

hello again. I saw a couple people glanced at my fic. that's pretty cool. Sorry if this turn's out not to be anyone's cup of tea, but i like the story so i'm going to keep writting. It's litterly only been a day, i need to stop worrying. but onto the story!

I'm not sure if im going to do specisfic P.O.V.'S i just like it from everyone's view.

 **third person P.O.V.**

Barry picked up the sobbing child and held him close. Although Barry felt so bad for Dick, he was glad that he could have a shoulder to cry on. When his mother was killed his father was taken away acused of doing it, and Joe was busy at the time so he had to grieve by himself. It wasn't fun. That's why he wanted to help Dick. Barry knew what it was like and he knew what to do and how you need to be comforted. And even if Barry and Dick were friends now, he needed someone he knew for a while to help him heal. Judging by the reaction, that would be Haley the wringleader.

Dick was crying into the crook of Barry's neck as Barry gently made his way to the ladder and climbed down, being genlte not to startle the child. As he made it to the bottem to seen was vile. blood and other bodily fluid's all over the place. There where people running out crying, and everyone was trying to clean up the blood and bring Mary and John's corpse's in private place. The only people from the show that are here was eather the people that passed out or Katlyn and Cisco.

Katlyn and Cisco felt the most terrible feeling for the child who just lost his parent's. Aperenlty him and Barry where friend's know. Barry knew how to comfort the grieving child. Katlyn and Cisco didn't know how he did it though. They both quickly stood out of there seat's as they saw Barry climb down the ladder with the kid. They ran through the tight gap of seat's until they got down to the body's. There where people swarming all over the place cleaning, vomiting and trying to cover the body's. Katlyn and Cisco where trying to help cover the body's.

Barry just made it down the last bar on the ladder and just felt the ground beneath his feet. The ground. That had been the end of the famous acrobat's. Just a floor. If only they used a net. But it didn't make sence. without a net they would have gone throught about a million saftey inpsection's before they where allowed to go on. This _couldn'_ t have been a acident. This had been planned. And if it hadn't been for Barry, Dick would be all over the ground to. Barry shivered at the thought.

Dick was starting to calm down, After all he had just went through he was exuahsted. Barry ntoiced the child's lack of movement, so he lifted his head up, only to find the child asleep. At least Barry didn't have to block his view."Mr. Haley! Please i have dick!" Barry yelled, trying to get the wringleader's atention.

Mr. Haley walked up to Barry and sighed. more tears streaming down his face."Give him here, i'll put him in a bed and stay for when he wakes up. would you mind helping." Barry handed the sleeping boy to the who gladley acepted his makeshift grandson and held him bridal style. "Mr. Haley what will happen to the boy?" Barry asked. Barry didn't have to go to the orphanage thank's to Joe. but he wasn't sure if there was a act at the circus with a single child. "To be honest i don't know ma'boy. we..we..we never antisapated for something like this ever happen. We check everything fourty times the night before. I'm just glad that you noticed it when you did. you saved this boy's life. I am forever gratefull. But we have no legal right's to keep Dick here. i.. i.. i'm afraid he's going to a orphanage. And at that barely knowing english." Suddenly started crying more. he was going to lose Dick. Dick was going to be a _orphan_ in a strange country. Hopefully someone nice adopted him. Mr. Haley then started walking to the backroom to put Dick on a bed so he could salvage a little good sleep.

Barry sudenly started crying. The little kid who just lost his parent's and befreinded Barry was going to be in a run down home with a billion other kids? that didn't sound right at all for any child. But it's not like Barry could do anything.

-Barry had just sat down after five hour's of hard work. The police and hospital had come and taken the bodies for further examanation. Joe called in the force to investage why they fell and to help clean up. after five hour's everything was clean and everyone was devastated. Mr. Haley still hadn't come out, keeping his promise to stay with Dick. Barry sighed. He didn't know how to help this kid. He was still crying. Joe was now siting next to him comforting him. "Joe, why do bad thing's like this happen to innocent people, innocent _kids_!"Barry vented. " I honestly don't know Barry. there are alot of messed up people out there and accident's happen." Joe said trying to reasure Barry."But it wasn't a accident joe. i looked the sceen over! Someone had loosened the bolt's and cut the rope. This was _murder_ Joe! And atempted murder." Barry added the last part somewhat hapilly. At least the kid was still alive.

Suddenly as Barry and his friend's where about to leave to further examine this, Mr. Haley came running out the tent holding Dick in his arm's." Wait! ! Dick keep's asking for you. he wanted to thank you again for saving him." Mr. Haley said somewhat out of breath. Barry smiled sadly as he bent down on his knee's. Dick then let go of Mr. Haley's hand and ran up to Barry giving him a hug, as he started to sob again."Multemesc. vrei... sta stii de ce um sa intamplat" Dick said into barry's ear.(Thank you. do... you um know why it happened.) Barry frowned. he knew that Dick would ask this. "Da, o iau. Ceneva a vrut tu si parintii tai placat. mine si preitenii mei si incearca sa afle seen ok?"Barry replyed. he didn't want to lie to Dick. he had a right to know the truth and to know that they where going to get to the bottem of this.(yes i do. someone wanted you and your parents and my friends are trying to find out who, ok?)

Dick was so cunfused. They has always bean the nicest to everyone, even if they where mean! We had no enamies. What did we do to deserve this. What did _i_ do to deserve this. Why couldn't i have died with them. I know what the system is like and what they do to little kids. Why couln't i be in heaven with mami and tati. Maybe i can runaway if i can't stay with the circus. Maye i could run and help Barry find out who did this to us. Maybe.

Dick was gasping for breath after letting his newly found emotion's out. He let go of Barry and turned to pop Haly. "Ce se va intampla cu mine." (What will happen to me) Dick asked his Grandfather like figure. Haly sighed. Should he tell him? Barry told him about what happened. I just can't lie to him. " Un asistent social vine intr-o ora pentru a vadea daca putum tine aici va, ok?"(A social worker is coming in a hour to see if we can keep you here, ok?)

Dick looked like he might burst into tears again, so barry nelt down and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey it will be ok, i promise. but people around here don't speak Romani so try to speak the english you know ok? do you understand me?" Barry said. Hopefully the kid understood English then at least Haly could tell them what Dick was trying to say. "Ye.. yes. i get what you say. I don't talk it good. Mami was teached me how when... when this happen." Dick said his broken english making Barry cringe. But he lost all cringe feeling's whe at the last part Dick was sheding a couple tear's. "Ok that's good. we may need a inturprator. And maybe i could help you touch up on your english if it's ok with Haly?" Barry asked, not wanting the child to be embaresed at the word's he just spoke.

Dick didn't understand Barry's big english word's, but he got the last part. He smiled at Barry at the thought of him helping him. Dick turned to Pop Haly with the biggest puppy dog eyes you had ever seen."PLLLeeaaassseee!" Dick begged in English. Saying it in English might help his chances. It _was_ Pop Haly's first language.

Haly luaghed at the boys begging. He would have had to teach him a little more anyway. He wasn't about to pass up a voulanteer that Dick liked. And Dick was picky about friend's. "Yes Yes of course! I will be on the phone with social services in the mean time."

Barry looked happy that he could help Dick but Dick just looked cofused. Barry realized that Dick probably didn't know some of the word's, so Barry quickly translated. Dick smiled and turned around to give Pop Haly a big hug. Haly smiled at the nice gesture of thank's and returned it.

Pop Haly had just left and Barry was bringing Dick over to a couple of benches outside where his friend's where sitting. "Katlyn Cisco Joe, This is Dick, Dick these are my friends Katlyn and Cisco. And that's Joe. He is my adopted father." Barry introduced. Dick smiled. "If you Live and growed up Barry you gotta be nice. If me can't stay with Circus Me hope i get nice man like you." Dick said, not really caring about the butchered English. Joe smiled at this. He hoped that Dick would get adopted if he couldn't stay there. Barry sat down and pulled Dick to sit next to him. "Ok ready to work? Katlyn and Cisco will be our examples." Dick them giggled. "What's so funny?" Barry asked. Dick thought really hard about if the word's where right and then replied. "I'm really smart! My Mami was _going_ to teached- teach me English. Me-I is just saying what i learned from other's speaking." Dick giggled again. He was sure it would be a breeze to be tought English since he already basicly tought himself the basic's be overhearing. Barry smiled. He had no dought this kid was smart. He had tryed not to look and to preocoupy himself when his parent's where falling.

-After about three hours of practising English Dick knew how to speak English. He wasn't lying when he said he was smart. He wasn't just smart, he was _Brilliant!_ Barry smiled happily at the know bylingual boy. "OK! Dick you where right, you are a very fast learner! Now let's try a conversation shall we? What's your favorite restruant?" Barry asked, he wanted to make sure Dick's e\English was perfect."My favorite restruant is Lucal de mare, but in english that mean's the big place. It's in my home village where i was born in Romania. They mostly serve soul food like soup and stuff!" Dick replyed happy that he could know speak the very popular language known as English.

Barry smiled even more know. Not _one_ mess up! This child was a protagy! "Ok that's so cool! What's your favorite food? Mine is pizza!" Barry said, trying to test how much Dick knew already. "My favorite food is choclate pudding and apples! But not pears. NO!I'm alergic to pears and once i thought it was a apple and i ate it and i almost went to heaven! Do... do you think that my Mami and Tati would be happier if i was in heaven now?" Dick said, he usually didn't ask things like that but he wasn't sure so he asked.

Barry sighed. This coversation had been going so well to! How could he ask that?! "I'm sorry to hear that Dick. No more pears! But to be honest no. i don't think that your parent's would be happier with you in heaven. I think they would be sad. You wouldn't get a chance to grow up, have a first kiss, go to college, get married or have kids. As much as you miss your parent's and they miss you, i think they would feel selfish taking your life away. Trust me i know. I used to think that my mom wanted me up there with her. But if i went there, then i would have the friend's and amazing life i have now! You will be with your parent's when the time come's. But for now just enjoy living and being a kid."

Barry anwsered trying to be honest. Dick sighed and looked up to Barry with searching eye's. Dick then luanched himself at Barry and encased him in a hug. " Da, i mean ya, ya ok. I understand. If i was in heaven i would wan't my Mami and Tati to keep doing what they love. I would feel selfish for making them come up here just becuase i missed them. I understand Barry, thank's. I just wish i could see them one ' _sniff_ ' more time." Dick said understanding know. He was letting out single tear's, not out of saddness, but out of understnading. He missed his parent's, but who knew what the future would bring him!

Barry smiled again at this, knowing he has said the right word's. He felt like a fricken mother bear around this kid! He never felt this way before. In a way Barry blamed himself for not saving Dick's parent's. But Barry himself was having a flashback at the moment and trying to save Dick. he would never ever say it turned out for the best, but it didn't turn out for the worst.

-Haly just walked out of the main tent, he had been talking to the social worker for about two hours and just found out that they had no legal right to keep Dick. He had cryed at first. all the flying grayson's where going to be gone! It wasn't like Dick was dying, but still. Losing a loved one is losing a loved one. He sighed. Foster care or orphanage? He kept asking himself that. wich would be better for Dick? the anwser was alwasy the same. Neather. Haly Walked up to Dick and embraced him. this might be about the last time after all. "so Dick! how much e\English can you speak now?" Haly asked. "I can speak the whole language now! it's only been three hours to! Barry is a great teacher! I just wish my Romani accent isn't so avious."Dick replyed. Haly let out a million dollar smile."The whole language you say?! well that's fantastic! Thank you so much Barry! And great job Dick! Your so smart and such a fast learner i never lost faith in you." Haly said, letting a single tear stream down his face.

Dick was happy that Pop Haly was so proud of him! exept, when he started crying. " Pop Haly what's wrong? Arn't you happy i can learn english?" Dick asked cofused. Then he turned his head and saw the social worker. "It's about me isn't it. I..I Can't stay here ca-can i?" Dick said the last part being a broken sob. Haly sighed and then him and Dick both started sobbing and hugged each other. "I-I'M afraid not Dickie boy. We seem to have no legal right to you. You- you eather have to go to A orphange to wait to get adopted or foster care. I'm so so so so sorry ma boy. I will miss you more than anything. I'll try to visit every time we come back. and- and i also need your help to plan your parents funeral. you know what they like." Haly said. He tryed to say more but his throat wouldn't let him.

That's when the social worker spoke up "UM AHEM! Dick will not be going to foster care or a orphanage. I'm afraid that everyone in the state is full. Dick will be put into Cell block A of juvie until a spot clears or he become's a legal adult." Everyone stared at the woman. Haly was trying not to have a panic attack and Dick was trying to make sure his ear's didn't just play trick's on him. That's when Barry spoke up. "JUVIE?! JUVIE!? THIS KID JUST LOST HIS FRICKEN PARENT'S AND YOU WANT TO PUT HIM IN JUVIE!?" Everyone was startled at Barry's outburst. " UMum ye-yes sir. I''m afraid there's no other option."

the social worker said fear in her voice at Barry's outburst. Barry felt like he wanted to super speed this woman in a a cell with one of there meta-human's, When all of a sudden a idea hit him. It was CRAZY but as long as it kept dick out of JAIL he didn't care. " OH YES THERE IS ANOTHER WAY! You said that _haly_ had no legal right's to Dick. But anyone can Adopt him with the money and the files. I'm not going to sit back and watch a broken child go to jail. I would like to foster Dick. I'm twenty five, i have been a adult for a while. i have a place to live, food, water, other supplies and so much more. I have a job as a detective and is surely payed enough for a child extra. I qualify in every way, and this way Haly, you can visit whenever and Dick wouldn't be with a stranger. NO i a'm not sure if i can handle a child, but hell if any child Dick is the best. so please bring me to where and what i have to do to Foster Richard Grayson." Everyone's eyes widened. Barry? a Father? ha!

"Barry think about what you are doing this is a _child_!" Joe said. "Joe i know, but i'm sure as hell not going to let him go to juvie, anyway you took me in and you already had your hand's full with Irsis. I know what i'm doing. And of all people i thought you would aprove." Barry said. Joe then smiled and went up to hug Barry "That's all i needed to hear son. I understand completly." Barry smiled at this and looked over to Haly a Dick.

Dick felt like he was about to burst into tears when the lady told him he was going to juvie. And then Barry talked to her. Barry was going to foster him. he liked Barry. although he wanted to stay with the circus, he was _sure_ that Barry was better than Juvie, foster care and a orphanage. At first Dick wasn't sure. He did barely know him. But Barry was his friend, and anyone else who adopted him, he wouldn't know at all! So he felt happy. overjoyed that this man he had met less than a day ago was going to let him _live_ with him. now he owed Barry, like, two of his lives.

Haly looked up to Barry. he was crying again. But these where tears of joy. This person just saved his son's life of nothingness and being hit in jail. Haly then stood up holding Dick in his arm's and went up to Barry and gave him a bear hug. "oh GOD thank you! you have saved my boy twice now! how can i ever repay you!" Haly said Barry looked happy that he could help "Just making sure a kid like i was got what i got." Barry said hapilly, and anyway if he wasn't the best at parenting, Joe had done it twice.

Dick looked up at the man who aperently kept on saving his life. Then Dick was sure of it. Barry was 100% his gardian angel.

- **OK! i had some of this written down yesterday, but then i got sick, so what better to do when sick then write! I still have alot of insparation inside of me so i might write another chapter and then post it in the morning, i have a busy day tommorow so i might not, i don't know!~3 the funny thing is i don't even belive in god but i thought that it would be nice and and a semi- easy way to cope. until next time! please review! don't be scared to tell me about typo's or if a completly and stupidly overlooked something. thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N HEEELOOOoo! i wasn't really going to write another chapter, but i was bored so i desided to do it.( Inbetween i may or may not drank a gallon of sweet tea to keep me up) anyway, onto the story! this chapter will have Barry sighning the foster paper's, dick saying goodbye to everyone, and him getting used to his new home. ok i forgot to say this any other ones bUT I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE THE FLASH OR ANY OTHER BRAND OR PLACE LIKE HOME DEPO OR MC DONALDS. YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD WRITE FANFICTION IF I OWNED ALL THAT?**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

It had been an hour since Barry desided to foster Dick, and so far all it has been is paperwork. When Barry said he wanted to foster Dick, the lady had made a quick trip to their house, Dick would have Iris's old bedroom. (after some repainting of course) once she said he was fit to have a foster child they had gotten onto the paper work.

Now they where finally finishing. "Ok mr. Allen and just sign your name there and your done! the monthly check's to make sure Dick will be well fed and if anything get a new toy or what not, will come the first of every month." The social worker explained. Barry finished signing his name and the woman went in the back to get some stamps."Well Joe now we have one more thing alike." Barry joked. Joe chuckled. "Barry i'm sure you understand a child is a big responsibility, but you can't just take care of him. Although Dick is a great kid with your job and 'hobby' i will probably have to take Dick to the office sometime's. Oh and Barry?" Joe said. "HMMmm" Barry hummed, being very tired and not wanting to waste anymore strenght on talking. "You did the right thing son. I'm very proud of you. And please don't beat yourself up about not saving his parent's. What if you wern't there? Dick would be dead. So please realize that you are not to blame, you are to thank." Joe said. Barry was trying not to cry at the moment. "tha-thanks Joe. That mean's alot. But i have one favor, Could you tell Iris and the force that i'm fostering a child? PPLLLEEAAASEEEeeeee." Barry said, he really didn't want to have to explane why he was fostering a child. "sure thing bar." Joe said the social worker came back in the office. "Okay! Everything is filled out and filed, you are now the offical foster father of Richard John Grayson. I would suspect that you would like to go tell him and help him pack?" She said.

Barry had the most heartwarming smile on his face."Thank you. yes i will go help him pack right now." Barry said getting out of the chair and streching his aching legs. "You coming Joe? You know we need to stop at the store and get a bed, dresser,toys, and wall paint." Barry said ticking of everything he said in his head. Joe chuckled "You know what Barry? I wouldn't be so worried about being a parent. Your a natural." Joe said complementing Barry on his worry wart-ness. Barry blushed at the complament and walked out of the building files in his hand. He was, by this country's legal system, now a father. Not exactly your normal trip to the circus. this will be a funny story to tell one day 'and i went to the circus, and then i ended up adoptping a eight year old orphan boy' Yup, one to tell the grandkid's.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooBarry just stepped out of the car as Joe was parking it, getting ready to go find Dick and help him. Barry spotted him just outside what seemed to be his old trailer, crying. Barry sighed. He then walked up the Dick and bent down to his level, putting a hand on his shoulder with worry on his face. Dick sniffled. "Hey what's the matter?" Barry asked. It was a stupid question because he already knew, but Dick needed to get it of his chest. "Thi-This is where i have lived my entire life. Now my parent's are gone and i have to leave. I'm going to miss the circus Barry. Everyone here has a part in my life and i can't see myself living without them." Dick said, sniffling inbetween sentance's.

"Hey it will be ok. m'kay? Do you want to say goodbye one more time? I will get everyone's phone number so you can talk to and see them whenever you want. then let's get you packed." Barry said a smile on his face. Dick looked up a blosoming smile growing. "Thank's Barry but i already said goodbye four times, Oh and i'm already ahead of you." Dick said now a full smile on his face as he pulled out a paper with everyone from the circus's name and number on it. Barry luaghed.

"OK then lets get you packed shall we?" Barry said in a happy voice. Dick stood up and nodded, taking bary's hand in his own (Or at least what he could wrap around barry's hand) And led him up the step's into the trailer.

Dick stepped in and memories flooded through his mind. Suprisingly he wasn't sad about remembering, he was happy. He had such good time's, why think what he didn't have now When he could remember what he used to have. Dick new that they where still apart of him. They would alway's be. He was happy, The boy who just lost his parents and was going to live with someone else was happy.

the eight year old breathed in the homey smell that he might never smell again. he then walked over to a small couch and lifted up the coushion's, revealing two medium sized suit cases. He then brought them out and opened them and started to pack. First he went to his bedroom and Barry followed. The raven hair grabbed his fuzzy blanket, his pillow, and Penut his blue stuffed animal, elaphent, that he got when he first preformed on stage, ever since then he couldn't sleep without it. Dick sighed a single tear streaming down his cheak and Barry was quick to wipe it away.

Then the boy lifted up his matress and grabbed all his clothes out from under his bed, six pairs of jeans, four t-shirt's, two sweater's, four tank top's, two pairs of sweat pants, two pair's of cargo shorts, fourteen pair's of boxers and suprisingly a tux. He then brought all of his things out into the main room (Whith some help from Barry) And put his clothes and bedding in one suitcase. Dick the stood up and walked around the house gathring momento's. First he went to the small table and grabbed five picture frame's, one of him as a baby, one of him now and at what looked like five, one of him and his family and one of him and the whole circus. The child then put them in the second suit case and walked to the kitchen, He grabbed a christmas mug and tryed to reach something but wasn't tall enough. "Hey Barry, could you grab my DSI for me up there, I didn't finish doing my school work so Mami and Tati took it away."

Barry silently luaghed as he walked over and grabbed it, handing it down to the boy. "Thanks!" Dick chirped. The short boy then ran to the bathroom and came back with soap, shampoo, conditoner, A toothbrush and toothpaste. He then put them in the front pocket of the suitcase and ran back to the bathroom coming out with a light blue towel with a R on it " Is the R for Richard?" Barry asked. " No, my parent's used to call me their little robin becuase they said it's what i looked like on the trapize." Barry smiled at the boy trying to make sure that he didn't have any flashback's.

Dick was about to pick up the suitcase's and leave when he realized he was still in his performing outfitt. "Hang on a second let me change into normal clothes." The little bird said, as he ran of to the bathroom. He then reamerged wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a blak t-shirt with a red and white t-rex coming in the front from the side. The raven hair then put his proforming outfitt into the front pocket of the first suitcase. Dicked sighed. "Ok, i'm ready to go." Barry smiled and picked up the Boy's bags and walked out of the trailer. Dick tryed to catch up with him. "Hey, you know i could have carried one right?" Dick asked confused. " Yes, i know. I just wanted to pester you." Barry said as he messed up the boy's raven hair. The boy made a pouting noise and fixed his hair. AAWWwwww Bary thought. AAAWWWwww?! i've never awed at anything before! Barry was suprised that he had just done that but desided to ignore it.

As they both arived at the car Barry put Dick's suitcases into the trunk. Dick saw Joe and looked confused. "Do you two live together?" Dick asked. " Yup. Barry used to have his own place but ever since my duaghter Iris moved into her boyfriend's house it was quite, so i invited Barry to move back in and get away from that deathtrap he called a apartment." Joe explained. Dick giggled at the last part. Joe smirked.

"Hey dick, do you want to go to the store and pick out some furniture for your new room? Also Iris used to live in there so the walls are PINK! i don't supose you want them a diffrent color do you?" Barry asked trying to lighten the mood. Dick giggled again "SURE! and can i meet Iris sometime? She sound nice. And no pink! i like blue! BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUUEEE!" Dick yelled out as he was running in circles flailing his arm's. Barry and Joe both luaghed at this. Barry then went over and picked Dick up, putting him in the car and buckling him up. "AAAWWwww." Dick whined. Barry stiffled a laugh.

Joe got into the front seat and started the car. Barry was about to open to pasenger door, but then he remember it was going to be a little bit of a long and boring ride since Katlyn and Cisco had left after he went in to sign paper's. Barry then walked to the side and opened the back door, making his way onto the seat carful not to bump his head. dick did a happy squeel " Your sitting back here with me? COOL!" Dick said exitedly. The young male was no longer sad, he was happy, happy about being able to still see the circus and happy about what adventure lied in front of him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Joe had just parked the car in the home-depo(wich i do not own, i only own this laptob my clothes and my carrots and tofu in the fridge) parking lot and was unbuckling. Barry had talked to Dick about halfway there but then he fell asleep. Barry lightly shook the boy " Dick, dick? it's time to get up we are at the store." Barry said quietly trying to wake the child up nicely. Dick groaned and scrunched up his face " bine, ceea ce esta ceasul."(alright, what time is it.") Dick said, not even realizing he had said it in Romani. "Its 4:50 pm, and please try to speak English" Barry said. Dick blushed realizing he had spoken Romani and apologized. "It's alright Dick, you where just tired and not thinking. now let's go in and pick out some awsome furniture shall we?!" Joe said, trying to sound the way he did when he tried to cheer Barry up as a child. Dick giggled and nodded, he unbuckled and opened the door and was stepping out, only at the last minute his foot got stuck in the car and he was heading face first for the pavement.

Dick screamed and Barry heard it, using his superspeed he zoomed on the other side of the car then slowed down and grabbed Dick, holding him. Dick looked around realising that Barry had cought him, the bird sighed in relief and then desided that he couldn't walk anymore, because the next thing Barry knew, Dick was climbing up him, wrapping his legs around Barry's waist and his arm's around his neck. Dick giggled and Barry sighed. The kid really wasn't that heavy though so he was fine.

Joe walked into the front sliding door's, and quickly grabbed a doly.(the cart kind not the toy) Barry walked in carefull not to trip on the welcome rug as for he was holding Dick. Dick looked aroud in amazment. There was so much wood and so much paint and furniture and so many people! He has never been to a hardwear store before. "Havn't you ever been to a store like this?" Barry asked. "No, Mami and Tati would always run the arrrends, this is so cool! Can we pick out a paint color first?!" Dick said, jumping up and down exitedly in Barry's arms. Barry took this as a 'please put me down' so he set the boy down and grabbed his hand, not wanting to lose him" Make sure you are always holding mine or Joe's hand ok? there are alot of people here and i don't want you to get lost, and if you want to tell me something private, just say it in Romani."

Dick, being the little kid he was, took that as a invatation to share a secret "O multime de oamendii de aici sunt forte gras." (Alot of the people here are really fat.") Dick said, not knowing it was offensive. Barry looked at the kid with wide eyes while stifling a luagh " I said if you wanted to tell me something in privite, not make fun of people's apearence's." Barry lightly scolded the child. "Sorry" Dick mumbled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Barry was walking next to Joe as they where making there way to the paint color cards. Joe was pushing the doly while Dick was sitting on it, enjoying getting a free ride. As they arrived they realized that there had to be a BILLION choice's. So barry knelt next to Dick "What kind of color and color shade do you want?" Barry asked so they didn't have to search until midnight. Dick put his index finger in his chin and looked up making a thinking place. The he jumped of the cart and grabed Barry's hand, running down the isle. "BLUE! BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE! LIGHT BLUE! LIGHT LIGHT BLUE BLUE! LIGHT BLUE! LIGHT BLUE!" Dick yelled running down the isle dragging Barry while Joe tryed to catch up. What was this kid's ubsesion with blue?

Dick quickly found the blue section and started looking, Just as he was about the drag Barry of again, Barry quickly picked him up so he couldn't."Try to go at a normal human's pace alright?" Barry said ironicly. "FFIINEEEeee" Dick whined. Dick's way of coeping with thing's was to run around and be silly and crazy, Joe and Barry quickly found out.

They had been walking around the blue section for a while when a color got Dick's eye. It's title was 'looming angels' as if to say the color of the heavenly sky. it was like a light pale blue that looked very much like the light blue in Dick's eyes. He smiled and held up the card. " I like this one. its called 'Looming angles', can we get this one?" Dick asked, he had calmed down a couple mintues ago. Barry and Joe inspected the brand and the color, Luckily for them it was a decent price. " Of course litle bird. Joe could you get two bucket's? im going to go find someone to help us with furniture." Barry smiled at Barry's parent like nature. "o'course" Joe said.

Barry smiled and started to walk to a employe whe dick asked "I'm tired of being carried. Can i ride on your back?" Barry was suprised at this sudden change but he wasn't about to say no about something thay didn't bother him. "Sure, do you need help?" Barry asked as he set Dick down. "NOPE! i got it, just bend down please." Dick asked putting his hand's on Barry's lower back. Barry did as told and dick jumped on his back, putting his hand around Barry's neck and gripping his hands together so he wouldn't fall, he aslo wrapped his legs around Barry's waist. Barry slowly stood up."All good?" Barry asked. " Yes thanks, tell me if i choke you." Dick replied makind Barry chuckle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Barry had been walking around the boy's bedroom section for a while, Dick pearing over his shouulder every now and then. Joe was standing next to them with the doly looking at Dick's facial feeture's to see if he liked anything.

Dick was about to give up on the search when something got his eye yet again, It was a dark blue loft bed with stairs leading to the top, on the bottem there was a small desk and a loveseat. Dick gave a toothy grin and pointed to it. Barry looked where he had pointed and smiled. Barry had had a bed just like that as a kid in Joe's house, but his had a ladder and it was black. "You like that one?" Barry asked. "ya! can we check it out?" Dick responded. " of course." Joe said, trying to get in on the conversation. Dick smiled and let go of barry falling to the floor then grabbing Barry's hand as instructed earlier." Just don't do flip's off it ok?" Barry asked. He wasn't really joking eather. " i won't. i promise!" Dick said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 It had been a good two hours that they where in there. When they left they left 2,000 dollars short, with two tubs of light blue paint, a paint roller and a paintbrush, a dark blue loft bed with stairs and a desk and seat, a regular blue dresser with tigers carved into the sides, a toy place mat with trains on it, a giant Easter bunny stuffed animal seeming that it was spring, and about twenty diffrent tipe's of books that Dick just 'had to have' and a red and black book shelf to go with it. All in all, it was a good trip.

It was about 7:20 P.M. and Dick was pooped. after about two hours of runnning around he just wanted to eat and sleep. Right now Barry was carying him to the car bridal stlye while Dick was snoring softly. It was good that he wasnt having nightmares. A truck with all the furniture in it was set to stop and drop it all off at there adress.

As Barry set dick down in the seat and buckled him he stirred a little. "Hey it's alright, i'm just buckling you up." Barry said so the boy didn't have to ask. The raven hair smiled slightly as he drifted back to sleep. After Barry finished putting Dick in the car He got into the back next to him, to make sure he would be ok. Joe started to drive out of the parking lot. "Hey Barry i really don't want to cook right now and i cant say that we are all hungry, do you want to drive through someplace?" Joe asked, sleepiness in his voice." Ya sure, there is a mcDonlad's up ahead, lets go through there. I'll see what Dick want's." Barry said, at least he hadn't gone into super speed more than once today, or else he would be starving to death. Barry slightly shook Dick just so he was lucid enough to speak "Hey buddy, we are pulling through mcDonald's to get food, what do you want? a happy meal?" Dick scoffed. "Thanks but no thank's. that place is really unhealthy. Can i have like a caesar salad or something please? my parent's used to call me a a rabbit because i liked fresh things more." Dick said trying to be nice. Barry was suprised to hear that a eight year old wanted a salad, but it _was_ unhealthy and he wasn't going to say no. " M'kay. Just try to stay awake until we get it and eat then you can go back to sleep." Barry said, making sure that Dick at least ate dinner. " hmmm, Ok." Dick replied. The child stretched his arm's forwards, only to wince, his lower back hurt from being in the same position for a while.

while they where waiting in line at the drive-through, Dick quickly unbuckled. He let go of the seat belt and went to lay down. The bird put his feet where he was a second ago and then stretched out,laying his head on Barry's lap and buckling himself back up with the middle seat belt."you ok?" Barry asked the child, suprised he changed posistion's. " Ya i guess, just my back hurts. Staying still for a while mixed with being a acrobat does not go well together."Dick mumbled into Barry's leg. Barry felt bad for the only acrobat left of his family. He hadn't even considered that he act's crazy becuase he need's to move. Barry gently rubbed Dick's back until he fell back asleep, He could eat when they got home.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 **ok! I was going to add more but i got tired so ya! i will probably post the next chapter in about two or three days, i have to go out with my friend to do Halloween things! anyway hoped you like! tell my if you don't and why so i can try to fix it! if your going to hate, hate with a reason, or else that's just stupid. bye!3 and i am kind of basing the things about Dick that we don't know on me, i just find that we have almost everything in commen (besides the being acrobat and your parent's dieing and stuff, i took gymnastics for a while though does that count?) and if the home-depo seemed a little strange it's just where i live they are opening a ikea, and home-depo already had kitchen and living room set up's, so of course wanting to compete they just added all the other rooms in house! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N omg! this is awsome! two people followed my story! I smiled for like four hours! best medicine! it may be intersting to read the story and your like what's the big deal? but that's the big deal! Someone likes my writing! it makes me sooo hhapppy! SO SUPER SPECIAL THANKS TO ' 512' and 'Arachnidsapocalypse' for following the story! Please review and tell me what you guys think! I know there where A LOT of typo's in the first two chapter's but now i'm proof reading like three times before i post, the first to see if i like the story, the second to see if any sentences got jumbled up, and the last to make sure every little thing is spelled right! Anyway, i would really enjoy it of you guy's left ideas for chapters! i feel better that i'm not just talking to myself anymore! and sorry for not posting in a couple day's, but i did a all nighter and i didn't trust myself to proof read. Like i said expect a chapter every where between one day or a week at tops.(like is said i don't trust myself for proof reading, as i'm writting this,i read 'expect' and my mind comprehended 'exept'. XD) And im so so so sorry that i havn't posted in while, this is a short chapter and you don't get much becuase it was going to be a way longer chapter, but i just am really busy right now with Halloween and school and friends and pets and divorse drama.(I'm not getting divorced my parents are) so ya, i didn't want to keep you guys waiting for a chapter for a week or two so i just posted what i wrote so far! Sorry!**

 **I DON'T OWN THE FLASH OR YOUNG JUSTICE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THAT LEASH I GOT FOR MY DOG THAT WAS OVERLY PRICED.**

 **THIRD PERSON P.O.V. (and please tell me if you want to see anyone's P.O.V.)**

The car had just pulled into the driveway of the West residence. Everyone was tired cosidering that today they just added a new member to the family. Joe sighed. He completly forgot about the furniture they bought, and in the morning they would have to make Dick's room. But for now, sleep was the only thing on Joe's mind.

As soon as Joe parked the car Barry was out of there and streching his acheing limb's. Doing this Barry completly forgot about how Dick was resting his head on his leg's, so Dick woke up with a startle. Dick sat up now that his back didn't hurt anymore. He looked around and saw the house.

"Is this where you live?" Dick asked Barry, who was now doing toe touches. Barry heard the small voice and then realized the he must have woken him."Oh. yes this is the place,Sorry for waking you." Barry replied feeling a bit sheepish.

Dick smiled at the apolagy."It's fine. Where am i going to sleep tonight?" Dick asked wondering if they had a extra bed. Barry stopped doing streches seeming as he could feel the blood flow again and responded" Until we get your room set up, the couch if that's ok."

Dick nodded his head yes. Dick was about to say something when his stomach started grumbling. He blushed,hearing that his stomach had made such a loud noise. Barry laughed at this"You kind of fell asleep the way here, I have your food. Let's go in and eat shall we?" Barry asked.

Dick nodded yes eagerly wanting to fill his hungry stomach. Dick reached around to where his seat belt was connected and unbuckled it, then jumped out of the car. "So before we eat, can you give me a _grand tour_?" Dick asked wanting to know where he was going to be living.

Barry turned to the front door and started to open it "Of course. You know, if i don't die if starveation first." Barry joked. Barry then walked into the door and beckened for Dick to come in, But Dick didn't come in. Barry then realized he just _joked_ about being dead the boy who just lost his parent's a day ago. 'Hey Dick you know i was just kidding right? Nothing going to happen to any of us." Barry said trying to reasure the child.

Dick nodded yes slowly and looked up into Barry's eyes,as he tryed to put on a smile. Barry smiled at this and stuck his hand out towards Dick, who happily obliged.

Joe had been waiting outside the door for Dick to go in so he could. Once Dick did, Joe made a B-line for the kitchen to put there food away. As Joe did so he saw all the food that was in the fridge that where 'in between hobby snacks' for Barry. Joe started to wonder how they where going to keep there secret from a child.

As Dick made his way into the house his eyes widdened in shock. Dick had only ever lived in a trailor, so this was HUGE to him. "Hello, my name is Barry and i will be your tour guide today. Please keep your hand on the tour guide's at all time's. Our first step on the tour is the living room. As you can see here, we have a nice couch and seats, a lovely fireplace and a nice bay window." Barry explained keeping to his 'tour guide' persona. Dick started giggling and scanned the room."This is a big house. The living room is bigger than my old house! fel de infricosatar."(It's kind of scary) Dick said, tightning his grip on Barry's hand.

Barry squeezed Dick's hand back."It might be little scary at first, but it mean's no harm, trust me. It's only meaning is to shelter you." Barry said yet again tyring to make Dick feel better. Dick smiled at that and nodded yes. Barry started walking to the kitchen where Joe was, but walking slow so Dick could take in his new home. Once Barry walked into the kithchen he saw Joe putting there food on the table."And the next spot on our tour is the kitchen! As you can see it has a very nice fridge, a four burner stove and i sink big enough to fit a baby! If you look to your left, you will see Joe setting the table for us to eat. What a lovely view!" Barry said in his tour guide voice.

Dick was gigging at Barry being so silly. Then he realized something Barry said."Why would you put a baby in a sink?" Dick asked wondering what the heck went on in this house. Barry at the moment was about to sit down to eat when he heard Dick's question and started laughing a bit himself."Well, baby's are really tiny, so if you put them in a bathtub to give them a bath, they might drown. So people wash there baby's in the sink becuase it's big enough to fit them and they can't drown in it." Barry said, trying not to be to pg-13. Dick shrugged his shoulder's at this. It was a reasonable response. The boy then made his way over to the chair that had his salad in front of it. Dick jumed up on the chair and sat down, but his forehead was at the same height as the table top. "AAAHHHhhh! Why do i have to be so short!" Dick complained. Barry and Joe chuckled at this. The barry raised his hand "I have a idea!" Barry said zipping out of to his room. While in his room,Barry grabbed four of the biggest book's he owned. He then went into the hallway and was careful when walking down the stairs.

When Barry made his way to the kitchen he saw Dick standing on the chair, eating. Barry chuckled."Hey there, i'm not sure if you want to sit down, but i have something that will make you taller. Get of the chair for a second please." Dick turned his head when he heard Barry's voice. Dick smiled, he was glad to hear that he didn't have to stand up forever, so doing as told he jumped down. Barry then aranged the books so they would hold Dick's weight. Barry looked down and smile at the confused child. Barry picked Dick up and set him on the book's, so now he was level with the table. "And like magic, your taller!" Barry said sitting back down. Dick giggled and they all began to eat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000When all of the guys finished eating, Barry said they should watch a movie, and everyone agreed. So that brings us to now. Barry and Joe are sitting on the couch, watching the end of the movie, While Dick (Who fell asleep a while ago) Was sprawled out on both there laps. Barry awed at the site of the child being so cute.

As soon as the movie ended, Joe was up and went to go to bed. Barry was about to stand up, when Dick started thrasing and squeeling. He was having a nightmare. Barry shook the boy trying to wake him up as he whispered in his ear"Shhhhh Shhhhh it's ok it's only a nightmare. Wake up, come on." Dick woke up wih a jolt and a startled scream. Barry tightned his grip on Dick and hugged him as Dick cried into his shoulder."I-i-i-ii-ii 'Sniff' M-my parents they where there but i could see them falling this time 'sniff'." Bary sighed. Dick would be having nightmares for a while, heck, Barry still had them. Barry shushed Dick. Barry then stood up aware that Dick had a death grip on him and not wanting to find the meaning of the death in the grip, so he was holding him.

"Hey it's ok it's ok i promise. Do you want some milk or something? anything?" Barry offered. Dick sniffled one last time and shook his head no, but then he thought of something."Ca-can i sleep with you tonight?" Dick asked hesitating, preparing himself for if Barry said no. Barry giggled(A MANLY giggle) at the child's inocent personality. "Of course. I was about to go to sleep anyway." Barry said, holding on to Dick a little more as he started walking.

As Barry made his way to his bedroom he made sure that he was silent, not wanting to wake Joe. Barry opened his door and set Dick down on his bed. Barry closed the door and made is way to the dresser, he grabbed some pajama's and changed into them. Then he remembered Dick was still in his clothes. Barry tossled through every piece of clothing he had. Barry found a small pile of clothes from his middle school day's. Barry wasn't one to clean out his closet, but right now he was glad for that. Barry picked out a black tanktop and his old gym short's for Dick to wear, he knew they would still be big, but he picked the smallest pieces. "Ok so these are some of my old clothes. they are going to be a little big but it's the best i could do. Now P.J. up!" Barry said, the last part ending up in him tickling Dick's stomach.

"Okay okay!" Dick said, pushing Barry's hand away. Barry smiled at this and turned to his phone, he had five texts. He looked at the two from Cisco. man, Hey, sorry we had to leave early but we have work to do. Have fun with the paper work. And happy being a new foster father you crazy S.O.B.. But really though, that was a epic thing of you to do. Barry smiled at this and read the next one so you still doing paper work? Whatever, good luck man. Night. Barry then texted back "hey. no, i finished the paperwork a while ago. We have been at Home-depo running around like crazy people picking out furniture Dick likes for his room. We just got home a while ago and ate, and when was about to go to sleep he had a nightmare, so i have a roomie tonight. Good night, wish me luck!" Barry hit send and looked at Katlyn's texts Hey barry! I think its amazing what you did for that boy. If your ever busy i could babysit! And tommorow bring him to the lab, i will help you register him for school and such. Barry read the next Hey me again, you still doing paper work? Just checking up bye. And then Barry read the last. Hey so i'm not sure what your doing right now. But i think you should tell Dick the secret. I now it put's him in danger, but it would be so much easier for everything else. Thanks, i will let you sleep on it good night!

Barry finished reading it with wide eyes. Tell Dick that he was the Flash?! He just might have to sleep on it. Barry didn't respond to her texts and turned of his phone. Barry turned around to see if Dick was done changing, but what he saw made his heart feel like pudding. There, standing on his bed was Dick, wearing his tanktop that went down to his knee's, and his short's that looked like long pant's.

Barry turned of the light's and made his way into bed. As soon as Barry was in bed Dick was right next to him clinging like a magnet. " Good 'yawn' Night, Barry." Dick said snuggling up a little closer and closing his eyes. " G'night Dick." Barry said, about to fall asleep as his eyelids closed, the last thing he thought about was how Dick was going to know his secret.

 **A/N so ya! Sorry this is short but i tryed to add to it so it wouldn't be. I will still be going with the story, but if you recomend a chapter i'll make it into the story line! Thanks so much bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

THIS IS JUST A STORY UPDATE. PLEASE READ. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.

Hey there, people. You thought this was a chapter? Oh,no, I'm not that put together. So. I was actually going to ditch this story. I re-read it after getting the first review, and it was...Terrible. There were so many things wrong with the plot and OH MY GOSH THE SPELLING. I didn't even... I don't even know. But, it seems that some people seem to like it. When I saw that people actually _liked_ the story I was like, "OH MY GOD WHAT?! PEOPLE LIKE THIS?! IT WAS TERRIBLE! THE SPELLING IS THAT OF A FIRST GRADERS!"

But, it seems that alot of people want more of it. See, I've learned something while being here on . Never have more than one story running at the same time. I regret it savearly. I've done two one-shots on here, and my first story, Let's go home. I discontued my first story. Someone actually reviewed it saying that there wearn't that many flaws. WHAT?! Ya, it was my first story. It was terrible. I have now learned that you guys will read close to anything. I guess I'm thankfull...? Of course I have this story runnning as well. I can't believe I wrote all of this in, like, two days. Geez.

I have my most popular story, X marks the spot. I feel so bad. I've only written three chapters to it and OMGOFBOGBRUOHVOSIB IT HAS 44 FOLLOWERS 24 FAVORTIES AND 14 REVIEWS. I don't even believe it. Just... SO MANY PPEEEOPPLLLEL AARRGRRGRFRG~! Okay. I'm okay now. I think. I havn't updated that story in a while. I have writers block for it. I know what I want to happen, I just can't type it. IT fricken sucks!

I also have the story, you request a story, I write it. (Bassicly) no limits. I know. That's such a _great_ title. I made that story to get out of writters block for X marks the spot, and it did, but I was only able to write another chapter. Now I have a story I need to finish on there along with needing to write fourteen other's that were requested. YA. YAY. And I'm really busy lately with living life. I've been writting a billion other story's as well that I don't publish, along with a real story that is taking up alot of my time. I tell my mom I'm writting so she let's me be on here, but then I can't show her what I wrote(Because it's fanfiction.). So I started writting a story. IT'S SO FUN! I recommend you guys do it. So. This isn't just a life rant, as it has beem so far. I'm going to go back and fix all the spelling, but I'm not going to re-write it, because that would take way to long. So, guys, Since I have writters block with my other storys, maybe expect to see a chapter of this up in the next couple of days. Or weeks. I really suck at dead lines, alright? So, ya. Thanks for reading this. Bye.

And this story has 5 followers _FOUR_ favorites and two reviews. HNG. You guy's are going to kill me. But in the good way. I think. Bye.


End file.
